


now that i'm dead-

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, broken hearts across the floor, self harm warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i will haunt your fucking dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~come on in boy~~

 

~~said the skeletons~~

 

 ~~sitting by her closet door~~  

 

i  _know_ you can see me

 

**don't try to hide.**

 

**you can't hide.**

 

**you could never hide and you never will be able to.**

 

i dON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE SCARED!!!

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

i do care.

 

i'm sorry.

 

_i'll go now._

 

_do you mind if i come back?_

 

_later?_

 

_okay._

 

**you're all I've got, you know.**

 

**and i'm all you've got.**

 

~~_creeping bullets from her gun_ ~~


	2. Chapter 2

did I scare you?

 

**i didn't mean to scare you**

 

**i'm not scary, i promise.**

 

i just get scared sometimes- just like you! i get scared just like you!

 

_but i'm not like you, am i._

 

i'm a monster i'm a monster i'mamonster i'mamonster i'mamonstermonstermonsterMONSTERMONSTER

 

~~thoughts of your body are haunting me~~

 

~~remind me that nobody knows~~

 

maybe i should find someone else to talk to...

 

_you don't need more stress in your life._

 

sorry.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~na na na na na na na oh oh-oh oh~~

 

put it down

 

put it down!

 

**don't do that.**

 

**don't.**

 

**I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME _I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME PUT IT DOWN_**

 

this isn't the first time, is it.

 

no, it's not.

 

_you need to stop._

 

_stop hiding._

 

 ~~we got a reason to dance~~ miserable

 

you have a reason to live.

 

**DON'T LIE TO ME.**

 

**DON'T! LIE!**

 

~~got a love for imperfections~~ ~~~~

 


	4. Chapter 4

you need to tell someone!

 

i _know_ you've told me

 

but i don't count.

 

~~i live in your head.~~

 

 ~~~~**I'M NOT REAL I'M NOT REAL I'M! NOT! REAL!**

 

i'm scaring you again aren't i.

 

_i'm sorry._

 

but you're scaring me too!

 

you're scaring me!

 

don't!!!!!

 

i can't tell you who i am.

 

you can see me, can't you?

 

**CAN'T YOU?!**

 

**I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME**

 

_i'm lost i-_


	5. Chapter 5

~~my downward spiral's going viral~~

 

i promise i won't hurt you.

 

why are you so scared of me?

 

**is it because i'm a monster?**

 

**A MONSTER A MONSTER A MONSTER**

 

or is it...

 

oh.

 

i'm sorry.

 

_don't do that._

 

_you're going to be fine._

 

_i love you._

 

~~where's our freedom now?~~

 

tired eyes and tired minds high school is hell isn't it?

 

**why are you so surprised?**

 

**i went to high school.**

 

**duh.**

 

i was-


End file.
